


“The you now is making me horny!”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Doggy Style, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Missionary Position, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi has a huge debt due to his fatherBokuto needs to settle thisAkaashi offers his body
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	“The you now is making me horny!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I’m sorry for being gone for almost two weeks! Y’know ENGLISH is pissy. Yall don’t choose it for a-levels. BIGGEST L. 
> 
> Enjoy

Years have gone by since Akaashi’s father’s passing, don’t be sad. He honestly doesn’t care, he was gambling drunk who only knew how to waste money. It was inevitable that his wasteful life was going to end up killing him, by the end of his life, death seemed like a blessing rather than a curse. However Akaashi did not enjoy the debt he left him, how was a college student with shitty part time jobs going to pay off hundreds of thousands of pounds? Impossible but the loan sharks and mafia thought it was possible, somehow. 

“Akaashi, you coming out with us tonight?” Suga asks, walking over to the literature student and wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they walk together.  
“No, I'm working tonight at the flower shop.” Akaashi mumbles, even if he was free, he wouldn’t have the money to go out. All his money goes to basic needs and the debt.  
“You’re never free!” Koushi moans, carving his lips into a childish pout.  
“I’m sorry, I might have some time over the weekend.” Keiji sends the grey-haired student a halfhearted smile.  
“Promise? Because I can’t talk to Daichi without you!” Akaashi mutters a promise in return followed by a cute giggle, he raises his pinky up to seal the contract. 

“Welcome to Fukurodani’s Flowers!” Keiji greets as soon as he hears the bell on the door chime.  
“What a pretty shop.” One of the gentlemen utter, looking around with his beautifully coloured eyes.  
“Would you like some help, s-sir?” Akaashi stumbles out, the presence in the store becoming unbelievably menacing. “Are you buying for a lover? A parent?” However Akaashi remains, as best he could, professional.  
“I’m buying for no one in particular. What do you recommend?” The grey-haired man asks, his tone a little flirtatious, the raven sighs, this always happens.  
“W-Well white roses are-are pretty and have a rich look, anyone receiving them would like them.” The omega stutters, he curses to himself, he never stutters or loses balance of his words, what is wrong with him?

“Can yer hurry this up, boss?” The blond whines, throwing his head back with a loud groan.  
“You’re so annoying, why can you say ‘you’ properly, are you illiterate?” One of the other bodyguards asks with a clear tone of annoyance.  
“Yer lucky the boss allowed a stinking omega into…” The blond guard stops midway, flickering a quick gaze at his boss, fear clouded his eyes.  
“Are you two done? Hinata, take them outside.” A small ginger male nods his head excitedly, Akaashi confusedly watches the short man drag the tall gentlemen outside with such ease. 

“Do you w-want me to wrap these u-“ A hand covers the omega’s mouth.  
“I’m not here for flowers, I’m here for you.” The older man leans down, levelling his gaze with him. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou, you must have heard about me.” Bokuto smiles widely as he sees the omega’s expression. “You know why I’m here, don’t you?” He releases his hand for Akaashi to speak.  
“It’s about the debt. I’m paying it back the best I can, it’s just that part time jobs don't pay that well.” Akaashi mutters. “I’m really sorry, I know this is part of your job. If you want to threaten me, can you please not destroy the shop? You can do anything you want with me. Just don’t cause others harm for my misdoings.” Akaashi apologises, he bows his head down to show the alpha his submission. Bokuto stares at the omega with shock, he never met someone to give up that easily or seen someone apologise so sincerely, he doesn’t know if he is mad or moved. 

“Oya oya. This is weird.” Bokuto scratches his jaw as he loses himself in thought, this is meant to be a more dramatic and generic mafia type of shit. “Do you know how much debt you’re in?” Koutarou asks, using an authoritative voice which sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine.  
“I think it’s still in the two hundred thounds.” Keiji responds, he brushes the corner of his eyes to avoid any of his tears from trickling down.  
“That’s about right. How are you going to pay me?” Bokuto asks, his question being of course rhetorical, rarely does someone reply.

“You can use my body…” The raven mutters barely audible but loud enough for the alpha to hear and become extremely flustered.  
“Hey! Hey! What?” The mafia boss shouts, stepping back in shock, flailing his arms around. “You want to become my lover?” Bokuto questions, stepping further back till his back comes in contact with the wall, he jolts forward slightly from the sudden contact.  
“That is where it was going to lead to, alphas can be so easy to read.” The omega responds, his mannerism changing completely, becoming more forceful and brave. “Is that not what you want, sir?” Akaashi leisurely walks towards the dumbfounded criminal, swaying his hips teasingly.  
“Ummm… This is not the way it was meant to go.” Bokuto murmurs, watching every step the raven makes with curious yet scared eyes.  
“Was you going to threaten me and make me choose? I’m not that simple. You don’t think I’ve been in this situation before?” Akaashi gazes his fingertips over the outline of the alpha’s lips, he gently brushes his lips over his. 

“Alphas may be stupid or simple,” Bokuto switches them around and shoves the omega against the wall, he positions his hands on his arse, he offers the soft muscles a light squeeze which causes the omega to let out a yelp. “But when it comes to strength, a weak omega will never win.” The alpha rests his knee between Akaashi’s thighs, he adds pressure to his groin, sliding his knee up and down to create friction. “And let’s not forget, your kind are weak to pleasure and are only in this world to bear the child of an alpha.” Bokuto whispers against Keiji’s neck, kissing softly at the warming flesh, lapping his tongue over the sensitive area. Biting down lightly on the skin.  
“Ngh~” Akaashi whimpers, feeling his lower parts increasingly become wet and stinky. “T-This feels weird.” He places his hands on Koutarou’s thigh as an indication to stop, the alpha stops his movements and worriedly stares at the omega.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, titling the raven’s head up to look him in the eye.  
“It-It feels weird. Is th-this how it n-normally is done?” Akaashi slurs, his face turning a dark shade of red and pricks of tears accumulate at the corner of his eyes.  
“I thought you said you have been in a situation like this before. Are you a virgin?” Bokuto questions, furrowing his eyebrows, puzzled by the new change in the omega’s attitude, again.  
“Ye-Yes.” He replies, glancing away in embarrassment, some of his pheromones flow out making the flower shop smell of his beautiful scent.  
“Your pheromones are so sweet.” The alpha mumbles, nuzzling his head in the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. “You’re in heat too.” He comments, hugging Keiji, wrapping his arms only on his upper back and draws the sweating and flustered omega towards him. “I won’t do anything to you if you're not in the right mind.” 

[Consent has the biggest dick energy. We need more yaoi/BL out there that has more consent!] 

“Sir, why are we bringing him?” Hinata questions, brushing away the raven's bangs to expose his pretty face. “He’s so pretty.”  
“I just think he will be useful. Sakusa drive.” Bokuto rests his head on the window, feeling lightheaded from the amount of pressure of the omega’s pheromones he had to endure.  
“He kinda has Sakusa vibes.” Atsumu comments, turning his head around to get a better look at the omega from the front.  
“How? Is it the black hair? Great comparison dumbarse.” Sakusa grumbles, smoothly making a left.  
“Huh? Say that again, omega bitch! You’re alpha is a blockhead-arse-bitch.” The blond shouts, distrupping Akaashi’s sleep, making him stir slightly.  
“Great insults. At least he has a bigger cock than you, idiot.” 

-

Rays of sunshine peak through the opening of the blinds, causing Akaashi’s eyes to squeeze tighter to avoid the sun’s harsh light. He lets out an exaggerated groan as he turns his body around to face away from the sun. When he turns around his head comes in contact with something hard, quickly he opens his eyes.  
“Wha- We? Hello! Wake up!” Akaashi tugs the blanket up to his exposed chest and slaps the sleeping man awake.  
“We didn’t do anything! You were in heat so I underdressed you, you would get a fever if you stayed too warm.” Bokuto grumbles, stealing the blanket off of the omega and covering up his body, nuzzling his head deeper into the pillow and drifting back to sleep.  
“You? An alpha? Not raping an omega during heat? This is new, is this something alphas decide to do now?” Keiji counters, he rips the duvet off of him again.  
“I don’t do that shit. It’s wrong and not right. And can you stop disrupting my sleep? Thank you!” Bokuto sits up for second, levelling his face with the beautiful omega before yanking the cover out of his hands, yet again. “I even turned down your offer, be grateful I’m not like other alphas. I would’ve fucked you if you were in the right mind.” He mumbles, laying his back against the mattress and folding his arms above his head causing his arms to flex slightly, the blanket resting gently on his lower abdomen, his abs tensed and relaxed with every breath.  
“Jesus! Cover up your dis-disgusting body!” Akaashi snaps, a little flustered, his eyes couldn’t force themselves to look away, it was like looking at the gates of heaven.  
“My body is not disgusting! You are so rude!” Koutarou shouts, pouting like a baby, sitting up and covering his body. “What is your problem?!”  
“You-You! Why did you have to sleep with me? You live in a mansion! Couldn’t I have slept in another room?!” Akaashi shouts, they weren’t even together yet and they argued like a married couple.  
“You really think I can trust the alphas that work for me? They would’ve devoured you! Your pheromones are so sweet, they hurt to breathe in!” Bokuto yells back, keeping a secure grip on the blanket so it doesn't fall. “You were so kind when we first met! Now you’re screaming at… six o’clock in the morning!” Bokuto whisper-shouts, mostly good himself, this omega does know how to change his personality constantly. 

“What do you want me to act cute and vulnerable?” Akaashi babishly mutters, placing his index finger in his lips in a cute, teasing way.  
“No! The you now is making me horny!” Bokuto admits, drumming his fingers on his chin as he gathers up his puzzled thoughts.  
“So you like it when someone is a bit mean to you? What are you a masochist?” Keiji chuckles, crawling over to the blushing alpha who was quick to defend himself. “Do you like to be called horrible names? You want me to tell you how stupid and simple you are? Is it exciting Mr. Bokuto down there?” Akaashi taps his fingers over the area where Bokuto’s cock is, sliding his finger up and down teasingly.  
“You are so hard to read.” Bokuto grunts, holding back his moan, not wanting the pretty omega to win.  
“Want me to suck your cock? Want me to ride you, alpha? I did say you can use my body in any way, simpleton.” Keiji saddles his hips, pulling off the blanket before he sits in his lap. Slowly he grinds his hips downward, rubbing his hardening cock against the alpha’s semi.  
“Fuck~” Koutarou moans, throwing his head back in pleasure, closing his eyes slightly as his body relaxes into the pleasure. “Be nice to me, please… mistress.” Akaashi smirks, enjoying the great feeling of dominating an alpha.  
“Well my alpha has been a good boy, do you think you deserve a reward?” Akaashi releases some of his pheromones, causing the alpha’s mind to go blank. He lets out a breathy, desperate yes as he latches his arms around the omega’s waist, pulling him further towards his body.  
“Ngh!” Keiji whimpers out, feeling his sensitive nipples graze against the alpha’s tone chest. “So desperate. Ha ha.” He laughs watching how desperate Koutarou is as he kisses along his chest, rubbing his nipples with his tongue. 

“Stick out your tongue for me, my good boy.” Bokuto complies to his order, obediently sticking out his tongue. “Oh my, what a lewd expression? Should an alpha of your standing look like this?” Akaashi brushes his thumb across the wet muscle, adding his other fingers in his mouth, wetting you his slender finger. “You are such a good boy.” Akaashi praises, taking his wet fingers out of his dripping mouth. Akaashi takes off his boxers, he crawls off the alpha and spreads his thighs apart. “Be a good alpha and watch your lewd omega pleasure himself.” Akaashi orders, shoving Bokuto to the headboard. Gently he circles his index finger around his rim, coating it in the alpha’s saliva.  
“Mhmm!” He let out as he thrust the first finger in, wiggling it around inside, trying to stimulate all his weak areas. “Ahh! Fuck! This feel- weird!” Akaashi whimpers, adding a second finger in, spreading the two fingers apart in a scissoring position. Staring in delight, Koutarou watches the omega’s hole slowly accustomed to the stretching; watching it slowly get wider and wider. Little tickles of precum dribbled down Akaashis cock and accumulated on his stomach, making the already erotic sight, overwhelmingly arousing. A dark flush covers the omega face along with a mixture of sweat, drool and tears, his mouth stayed ajar as he continuously moans.  
“I want som-something b-bigger!” Akaashi admits in a desperate moan, inserting a third finger inside of himself, prodding it in and out at a quick pace. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Bokuto declares, tackling the omega and forcing him down on his stomach and arching his arse in the air. “Is this alright?” Akaashi rapidly nods, desperate for the touch of the alpha. Softly Koutarou’s hands roam all over his body, touching places that he didn’t even know could bring him pleasure. The rough fingertips delicately kneading at his nipples, his coarse palm wrapped around his cock, pumping it. Twisting his head with every stroke up, covering his tip with his thumb every time he felt his cock twitch, knowing if he didn’t let go the omega would paint the covers in his cum. Rough yet smooth kisses and bites scatter along his back, marking all his back in his saliva and bites.  
“Fuck me please!” Akaashi begs, turning his head around to look the alphas in the eyes with his pleasure-clouded eyes. 

“Sure.” 

With his response, immediately Akaashi felt the tip of his throbbing cock play with his leaking hole.  
“I’m going in, tell me if-“  
“Fuck me like an alpha not like a beta bitch!” Akaashi interrupts, snapping at his politeness.  
“You want to be fucked like an omega whore?” He whispers, biting at the shell of his ear, he receives a moan in response.  
“Fuck me like a good boy.” Akaashi seductively grins back at him, grinding his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between his cheeks. Unable to take the teasing, Bokuto tangles his fingers up in Akaashi hair and hides his cock inside of him. Tugging him back by his hair to kiss him as he gently yet harshly thrusts his hips in and out of him, quicken up his pace with each new thrust. Akaashi let out a multitude of muffled moans as they kissed, more saliva dropped from his mouth by the force of Bokuto’s tongue invading his mouth, giving him no time to breath or moan.  
“God you are so sexy, mistress. You look so pretty with my cock inside you, I wish I could see you like this all the time.” Bokuto praises, resting his head in the crook of the omega neck, sniffing in the smell of him as if he was some sort of drug. “Fuck you make me go weak.” He admits, fastening you his pace and holding his hips in a brutal grip as he does so.  
“Y-You’re so big, mistress is impre-impresse-ahh fuck me deeper.” Akaashi’s legs tremble at the forcefulness of Bokuto’s hips and having the tip of his cock constantly brush against his prostate and other sensitive areas within him. 

Suddenly Bokuto flips Akaashi over without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts, he shoves his legs towards his chest and slams deeper inside of him till his hole is wraps around his base.  
“You’re sucking me in so well, mistress. Can you see?” Akaashi glances down with tears pricking his eyes, the pleasure becoming painful for him, he needs his release. He observes how Bokuto’s thick cock invades his insides, stirring him all up. Akaashi touches his stomach feeling the tips of his cock graze the insides of his stomach.  
“I’m so f-full. I can-can feel you here!” Keiji moans, keeping a hold on his abdomen, enjoying the feeling of the alpha’s cock ram inside of him.  
“Why are you so sexy?” Bokuto slurs, his mind slowly becoming blank and his body gradually becomes incapable to do anything else besides thrusting his hips in and out of the omega. 

Under Bokuto’s grips he feels Akaashi’s legs twitch and spasm indicating his very soon release. Bokuto quickens up his pace, thrusting at an inhuman pace, directing his cock at all his sensitive areas.  
“Ahh! Yes! Fuck!” Akaashi cries out, fisting at the sheets as he cam all over his chest and some of it even making its way to his face. The sight alone was enough to bring Bokuto to his inevitable end, he gives a couple more harsh thrusts, Akaashi is definitely going to feel that for weeks. He lets out loud grunts and groans as he releases himself inside the omega, adding praises as he thrusts himself out of both their highs.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto lets out one final sequences of moans, showing that he has finally finished completely. 

“Next time can you dress up as a sexy teacher and punish me for being a bad boy. Like dress up as a domineering teacher who all the boys want to fuck. You would look so sexy in a tight skirt!” Bokuto babbles, Akaashi stares at the alpha’s in both disgust and intrigue.  
“What about my debt?” Akaashi asks seriously, removing himself from the man’s warm embrace.  
“As long as I’m allowed to fuck you and treat you to dinner, I don’t care. Oh and if I’m allowed to show you off.” Bokuto playfully moves his eyebrows up and down like they do in the cartoons. “Come back down, it's cold!” He pulls the raven back into his arms, wrapping the blanket over the two of them. 

“You know it's almost noon.” 

“Ah I don’t care!”


End file.
